The Difference Between Bad And Evil
by Chowdergal
Summary: Things are never what they seem. Demon/Angel AU, Yaoi.
1. Prologue

**This story was originally an RP between me and my girlfriend, Cheyenne until one day we decided to make a fanfic out of it! We certainly did have working on this story, and we hope you enjoy looking through it. **

**Pairings: USUK, FrUK, FrUS, PruCan, RusCan, LuciGod, Spamano There might be more…even threesomes….**

**Warnings: Shota, Blasphemy/sacrilegious, language, sex….yaoi.**

**Double Warning: No seriously, if you are OFFENDED by the idea of The Devil and God being eventual lovers, let alone friends, take caution. There will be chapters later on taking a look on their relationship. *hides in corner***

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia...And certainly don't own the Bible...if I did, oh God...  
><strong>

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Emerald eyes swept through the vast golden landscape. With each passing second, more frustration was filling them. He hated when this happened; there wasn't much time left and the young child insisted on playing games with him.<p>

"Alfred, where are you?" Arthur called out in an annoyed tone. It was true that the grass grew tall in this part of the land, but not tall enough to conceal a small boy from the other's watchful eyes. However if he were to turn his attention to one of the small bushes not too far from him, he would've found the child he was looking for; giggling at the man's frustration.

All of a sudden, he let out one a little too loud and quickly covered his mouth to hide his mistake. But it was too late, the Englishman's ears picked up the playful laugh and those emeralds now were fixed upon that specific bush. With a slight grin he walked over to the bush and parted the branches.

"There you are." Alfred, his hiding place revealed, pouted.

"Aww, dang it!"

Arthur chuckled and ruffled the boy's dirty blond hair playfully. He knew he couldn't stay mad at the little child for long, no matter how hard he tried. "Alfred, you shouldn't hide from me like that."

"But it's so fun making you guess!" Alfred replied with a grin. Sighing and bending down on one knee to be equivalent of the other's height, Arthur spoke firmly to the child.

" Alfred, I have to teach you how to be a proper angel before you grow up. I can't do that if you keep running away…"

"Your lessons are so boring though!" the boy whined in return. "Lessons shouldn't be that boring…"

"But you're an angel, Alfred. Your training is not so you can have fun and run around all day; it's so one day you'll be working for The Lord. It's your duty to serve Him, and in return, you'll be rewarded with honor."

"Well maybe I want excitement! I mean, not everything can be plain and monotonous; especially with a job like that!"

Arthur only shook his head sadly at Alfred's outbursts. "When you're older, you'll understand." He promised then checked his watch. Afternoon already? The day was flying by quickly, but of course, these days, everything was….20th century and all…

"I must run an errand…." Arthur stated before turning his back on Alfred, about to leave. The boy sighed and looked away slightly.

"Fine."

Arthur turned around, biting on his lip slightly. "I'll be back, I promise." He bent down and kissed the other's forehead with a smile placed on his lips. Alfred gave a small grin of his own as he watched Arthur disappear in a wisp of smoke, followed by a gentle breeze.

"You better." He whispered before getting ready to go home himself. Arthur would find out where he was when he returned eventually, and he was certain that his mentor didn't expect him to stay in the same spot for long. Besides, if anything, he knew he shouldn't be alone. There was always a chance that he might accidentally reveal himself to an unsuspecting human, and that would be more trouble for Arthur than anything else. His mind fixed on his next destination point; he was about ready to disappear….

"Excuse me little boy, are you lost?" A silky voice asked behind him, causing Alfred to jump slightly. He quickly turned around to see a man about twenty six towering above him, blocking out the warmth of the sun's rays. The small boy backed away a bit.

"Oh, no! I…I…w-was just about to go home!"

"Travel home alone? Where are your parents to watch over you?" questioned the man, taking a step forward for every step Alfred took backwards.

"I..I was w-walking with m-my b-big br-brother when I got distracted! I was going to catch up with him, but then you stopped m-me!" The man's sapphire eyes shifted from the small boy to the land around them.

"I don't see 'im at all…" he noted, giving another look around before looking back at the boy, slight mischief in his gaze.

"L-Like I said, he went on ahead!" Alfred replied, trying to keep his voice stable as possible. Something just didn't feel right about the man. Usually he wasn't this nervous around complete strangers…well, unless they were trying to pinch his cheeks, but this man…just the vibe he gave off, it felt like his body was telling him to run away from the stranger as fast as he could. The man chuckled, making additional shivers go down the other's spine.

"Well, as far I can see, he's nowhere close to us. You must've been distracted pour quite some time." He said with a grin. "Per'aps I should take you to 'im…so you won't get lost or distracted again." At this, Alfred's chest seized up, his breathing became quicker paced. He took bigger steps back from the strange man.

"I-I'm f-fine! I can take care of m-myself!"

The man just came closer and outstretched his hand. "I insist that we do; I don't want you to be snatched away either." He added with another chuckle.

"I-I'll b-be f-fine!" he almost yelled at the other. By now, he was shaking in fear and nervousness. He couldn't be caught like this; Arthur would kill him! What should he do; run away from the scene and quickly disappear home? It wasn't such a bad idea; they would never cross paths again. Arthur always dragged him to a new spot in the mortal world. But for some reason, his mind was in too much of a panic to do anything like that.

"Come on, you can trust moi…" he said, flashing a grin and touched the boy's shoulder gently.

"N-NO!" he screamed and jumped back a bit. Two small, but beautiful wings unfolded from his back, some snow-white feathers falling off as a result. A halo appeared above his head, shining brightly. The stranger looked down in shock.

"A-An…._ange_…..?"

The boy blinked a bit before turning his head to his back. His eyes widened in fear as he saw his two wings sticking out. "Crap, A-Arthur's going to k-kill me for this!"

Unexpectedly, the other gave Alfred an amused smile. "Arthur, the angel…Arthur?" Alfred blinked and focused his attention on the man again, blue eyes against blue.

"H-How do you kn-know Arthur?" he demanded, still keeping his guard up.

"We're….friends." the man stated simply and bowed his head. "Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy, et your name is?"

"…..I'm….Alfred…." the angel said, narrowing his eyes a bit. If he and Arthur were friends, then why hadn't his mentor talked about him before, let alone seen them together?

"Pleasure to meet you." Francis said with a smile. "I take it Arthur is the older brother you were talking about?"

"Uh-huh…."

"You're a lucky boy; he's such a great teacher." The man said, ruffling the boy's hair and caused another shiver to go down his spine.

"But he's so boring though!" Alfred complained. "We never get to do anything fun at all; all we do is go over the same things!"

"Well you can't blame 'im….we angels can't make everything exciting; especially when training a young one such as yourself."

Alfred's eyes widened. "Wait, you're an angel too?"

"Oui." Francis said with a quick smile. Again, suspicion ran over the angel.

"How do I know you're not lying? Show me your angel form!" he demanded.

"My…..My…angel form?"

Alfred gave a small grin at the other's hesitation and nodded. "Yep."

To the young boy's surprise, two wings began sprouting from the other's back, but they were unlike any of the other wings Alfred had seen in his life. Instead of white, they were the color of ebony and bore no feathers at all; in fact, they were almost like leather and were shaped like a bat's wings were. Horns, one on each side, peaked out from underneath the other's blond locks. And lastly, a tail crept out from his pants and swayed carelessly in the field.

The unknowing boy gave a huge grin. "Whoa, you look so cool!" he exclaimed. "How did your form get like that?"

"Well, I'm a special type of angel; one that can have as much fun as he pleases." At this, Alfred pouted.

"No fair; I want to have fun too!"

Francis chuckled and neared the little boy. "Oh? I would show some really fun things….but…you're a little too young."

"I'm ten! I'm not a little kid!" he protested and looked away, blushing slightly.

"Are you saying that you're willing to try, _mon petit cher?_ asked the older angel, his tail flicking in amusement. "Because if you are; I'm willing to give you a little taste."

"Y-You would?" Alfred asked in curiosity.

Francis gave a small wink. "For you."

"A-Alright…" the small boy said, looking away again. "I-I'm r-ready…"

"Very well then." Francis said before going behind Alfred and snaking his hands up his shirt. The smaller angel squeaked in surprise at the cold hands touching his belly and rubbing at his chest. Francis quickly silenced him.

"This is all apart of the fun,_ mon cher_; trust _moi_…" Alfred in return gave a small nod and let whatever the man was going to do happen. He gasped lightly as he felt his nipples be brushed across and pinched. Francis gave a small chuckle and continued the pleasure the boy's nipples.

"A-Aaah~" Alfred moaned softly. By now, Francis' gentle smile was replaced with a devilish smirk. He sucked gently on the other's tender neck, producing another moan from the small angel.

"You're heating up." Francis teased before tasting more of the boy's soft skin. Alfred's blush increased.

"I-I'm n-nnn~ n-not!" his mind was going completely blank from the pleasure he was feeling.

"You are too~" the older angel removed his hands from underneath the other's shirt and started unbuttoning the little buttons on it, exposing more pale skin for him to ravish. "Let's get you out of these stuffy clothes, _oui?"_ he whispered hotly against the other's neck before casting the shirt away. Alfred could only nod slightly.

The Frenchman kissed down the other's neck, stopping every moment or two to suck on sensitive areas. He gave a lick to a nipple, making Alfred mewl with delight. Soon enough, those lips were wrapped around it, licking and sucking at it until it was hard. He then turned his attention to the right nipple and did the same.

"U-Unnnn~ I-It feels s-so w-weird…" The small angel breathed out.

"Ah, but it feels good, doesn't it?" Francis grinned. His tail brushed against the other's erection, producing another moan out of Alfred. Giving a mischievous smirk, he let his tail wrap around the stiff member and squeeze at it slightly. Pangs of sensations were felt up the young boy's legs as he unconsciously thrusted his hips back and forth. The elder angel only smirked as he watched Alfred's wings darkening to gray. Finally, a scream escaped the small child's throat as cum spilled all over the other's tail. The boy fell limp, trying to catch his breath. Francis held the child within his arms and grinned down at him.

"Well, was it fun?"

Alfred again nodded, his mind still trying to clear itself up. "Y-Yeah…" he tried to stand, but only fell back into the hands of the other angel. "S-So….d-do..I-I…look different?"

"A bit, your wings 'ave turned gray; not a fitting color for someone like you, don't you think?"

"I…I….guess….s-so…a-are you going to show me something e-else…?"

Francis was all to glad to undo his own pants and free his throbbing erection from its prison. He presented it to the young child. "Suck." He said simply, grinning.

Alfred did as he was told, sucking lightly on the head at first before taking more of the Frenchman in. The other's moans encouraged him on, stirring something up inside him to moan around the man's cock as well. Francis' breathing became heavier and more increased as the other hummed into him. He gently thrusted back, causing more pressure to build up. After a few more moments, sweet cum spilled into Alfred's mouth.

"Drink it up, it'll help." Francis encouraged to him. As the boy did, his wings reshaped themselves into ebony bat wings, horns grew on his head, as well as his halo was starting to slowly disappear from sight. A chuckle escaped the Frenchman's throat as he eyed the boy's transformation. He was almost one of them; a few more changes, and the small boy would be his.

"You're getting closer to being like me." He said amused before kissing Alfred's cheek and playing with one of his wings. In return, the boy smiled brightly and looked at his changes.

"Really, awesome!" he turned back to Francis again with a blush across his face. "I-Is there anything e-else you want me to d-do?"

Francis only chuckled and laid him down. "You don't have to do anything else besides scream for me." He sucked on his own fingers for a bit before pushing into Alfred's opening. Gradually, he added and subtracted fingers, every now and then pressing at a certain spot that made the other scream and roll his eyes back in pleasure. The Frenchman bit his lip as the tightness of the boy wrapped around his fingers. How good it would feel if it was his member was in place of where his two fingers now were inside of the little child. Not wasting another time, he removed his fingers and positioned himself in front of Alfred's hole. Gently, he pushed in, causing a small whimper from Alfred. Pretty soon both of them were moaning in screaming in pure hot ecstasy. Alfred's horns grew longer, a tail began to sprout and lash at all sides in delight. Francis' own tail began to wrap itself around the other's cock again, pumping it up and down. Alfred thrusted faster until seed spilled out all over him again. Alfred's walls contracted around the other's member until finally, Francis came inside the boy. Both collapsed to the ground, panting hard. It wasn't long before the smaller of the angels passed out from exhaustion. Francis grinned down at Alfred's new appearance.

"Welcome to your new life, _mon cher_~" he whispered gently in his ear before snapping his fingers. Instantly, the boy's clothes were put back on and reverted back to his human form. Sensing someone else coming in his direction, Francis disappeared from view.

Arthur dusted himself off, and gazed upon Alfred. He smiled slightly. _"At least he didn't run off again." _Gently, he nudged the sleeping boy's shoulder. "Alfred, it's time to awake and go home."

Slowly, Alfred opened his eyes and got up. "A-Arthur…?" he yawned and looked around. "Wh-Where'd that other guy g-go…?" At this Arthur frowned.

"What other guy….? Never mind that, you can explain it to me when we're home." He grabbed the young child's hand and disappeared.

But Alfred didn't come with him. The small child blinked in surprise and focused on his destination; but no matter how hard he tried, there was some invisible force blocking him from entering Heaven. Arthur appeared right back beside him. A look of worry was placed upon his face.

"Alfred, why didn't you come with me?" The small boy bit his lip.

"I…I don't know! Th-The gateway's s-sealed or something, I can't get through!"

"Of course you can't get through…" both turned around to see Francis standing there, smirking at them. Arthur's skin turned the color of sour milk.

"Y-You..wh-what are you doing here?"

"I was merely taking a stroll, when I happened to find your little angel alone by himself." Francis replied.

"Wh-What?" he turned his attention to Alfred who looked back at him with confused eyes. "Al-Alfred, you talked to him?"

"Y-Yeah…i-is that bad?"

"Why didn't you go home? You should've ran the moment you saw him!"

"What do you mean, Arthur? He's your friend; why should I run?"

"He's not my friend." Arthur spat and shot a glare towards Francis who stood there with a grin on his face. "He is a demon; an enemy of angels….all demons do is cause harm to everything and everyone around them."

Alfred's eyes widen in fear and looked back at the Frenchman. "A….A d-demon?"

"Oui, he is right; I am a demon." He smirked. "And now, so are you."

"N-No! …I…I c-can't be o-one, I!" Alfred turned quickly back to Arthur, grabbing onto the other's clothes and looking into those shocked green eyes. "I d-didn't know!" In a panic he reverted back to his true form, causing more shock to come into his mentor's eyes. Arthur sank to the ground, looking hopelessly at his young boy's new form.

"Y-You can't be…."

"But 'e is…" Francis said and stroked a horn on the child's head. "He's mine now."

"N-No!" Alfred shouted, backing away from the two of them. "Ar-Arthur please!"

"I'm afraid he's right…you are no longer an angel….you are no longer mine."

Those words cut through Alfred's skin as he stared at both Francis and Alfred in disbelief. Finally, he turned his head away from them and ran off towards the nearby woods. Francis quickly chased after him.

"Alfred, come back." He called calmly.

"NO! I HATE YOU!" Alfred shouted and continued to run. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Francis appeared in front of him and grabbed a hold of his wrists.

"Calm down; I'm not going to 'urt you…"

Alfred glared through his tears. "YOU ALREADY HAVE!" This couldn't be happening; it just couldn't. Arthur loved him…he would never give him away…never! "I WANT TO BE WITH ARTHUR; NOT YOU!" he bellowed.

The French demon bit his lip a bit. "You don't have a choice; you're a demon now…" he held onto the sobbing boy tightly, who in return involuntarily clanged onto him. He was hurt; he needed someone to cling to, even if it was the person he hated most right now.

"I…I d-don't w-want to be though!" he cried out. Francis continued to comfort the child as best as he could for now.

"It'll be alright _mon cher_; I promise…."

Arthur opened the door slowly. His favorite angel….his sweet adorable Alfred was now among the rest of those filthy lustful demons. It sickened him to the core…something had to be done…he couldn't live on like this; not without Alfred.

He ascended the golden steps of Heaven and cleared his throat. "G-Good evening, Father."

God looked down upon the Angel and gave a small smile. "Yes my child, what troubles you?" Arthur looked down at his feet, smiling weakly.

"You may already know the answer to that…."

"Alfred."

"H-He…"

"I know; sometimes those who we love most slip right through our fingers…" He gave a slight frown. "Are you sure you want to go through with your plan? You will never be an angel again, you will never regain your memories…is this what you want?"

Arthur nodded, tears brimming. "I…I…don't want to remember him…I don't want to feel this pain anymore…"

God nodded his head. "I understand." With a wave of His hand, Arthur descended from heaven, turning into a human baby along the way. He landed safely on the door step of an orphanage where a woman gently picked him up and lead him into his new home and life.

* * *

><p><em>Well that's chapter one! Hope you enjoyed reading it!~ And Give a little review!<em>


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion

This is Cheyenne!~ (YaoiLuvr on here~ You guys can call me Al if ya want~) Sorry this chapter took so long, but I had less time than I needed and I wanted it to be good! ^_^'

P.S. Feel free to check out my stories~ *wink* *wink* XDDDDDDDD

Disclaimer: We don't own Hetalia. Or the Bible... Trust me, you would know if we did. XD

* * *

><p>Sixteen long years had past since Arthur Kirkland had arrived on the doorstep of the orphanage. He had grown into quite an... interesting young man to say the least. Often seen playing with imaginary friends as a child (long past the others had lost their own) he was a loner. He had always been different from the other children and his fantasy friends, coupled with the other children's natural aversion to him, had begun the occult obsession that led him to his current situation.<p>

The old, leather-bound book in his hands had cracks from age, and its yellowed pages gave it a distinctly mysterious and ancient air, as if Merlin himself had held and recited from it. Of course, anyone who had read it could easily tell Merlin would have never used it, its secrets more tempting to Morgan le Faye, if anyone. Arthur wasn't necessarily one who would find it useful; however, it was the closest he had found to a legitimate spellbook and damn the Queen if he wasn't curious to see if it would _actually_ work.

He chose the least threatening spell that he could find that seemed even slightly useful to him, a simple demon summoning spell. According to the book, it would randomly choose a demon that best fit the summoner's needs and/or wants, subconscious or not. He followed the steps of the book as closely as possible in the school basement he happened to be using.

Going to a boarding school on a scholarship had its perks.

He finished drawing the complex, circular array pictured in the book and was finally ready to actually perform the spell. He grinned, muttering a 'perfect' as he took a step back from the circle. He kept a close eye on the words in the book as he recited them with ease. He finished the chant and took an instinctive step back as green light erupted from the floor. A figure emerged from the light, and when it died down he couldn't help but be hit with a mixture of awe and disappointment. Awe because the spell actually worked; disappointment because this was certainly _not_ what he thought a demon would look like.

"Oh dear God..." His head tilted to the side. "Did I summon a jock instead of a demon?"

Indeed, the supposed demon could easily pass for one of the football players on the varsity team. He had golden blonde hair that was parted on the right with a stubborn cowlick sticking up proudly as if purposely trying to piss off gravity. Rectangular frames obscured ocean blue eyes that twinkled with mischief on the well-sculpted face that a model would kill for. A red t-shirt clung loosely to his torso, but Arthur could easily see he was muscular, but not in the disgusting overly-buff way. A rather baggy pair of jeans hung from his hips.

The demon laughed.

"Well at least it's someone with a sense of humor!~" Calmed down, the demon frowned in thought as he got a closer look at Arthur. He walked up to him and grabbed his chin. Arthur felt his cheeks heat up as his face was pulled closer to the demon's own. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Arthur Kirkland, would it?"

"Y-yes..." Arthur forced out. "That is the name I was left with when I came to the orphanage..."

The demon's eyes widened in shock and a small whisper escaped his lips.

"Arthur..." Arthur blinked in surprise as he felt arms envelop him in a tight hug. "It's you!~ It's really you!~"

"H-have we met before?"

The demon felt his heart sink as the words were uttered.

"I-I should have known you wouldn't remember..." He bit his lip as he contemplated how to explain and how much to say. "W-we used to know each other... a long time ago... I had hoped you would remember... even if I knew you wouldn't... The point is we're together now!"

Smiling, he buried his head in an extremely confused Arthur's shoulder.

"Wh-what?" Arthur stuttered.

"Nothing!~ Don't worry about it!" The demon pulled away and bowed jokingly. "So, how can I be of service?~"

Arthur stared at him for a moment before snapping out of it.

"To be honest, I didn't actually think summoning you would work... whatever you are..." Giving the demon another look over, he continued. "I still think I must've summoned a jock from a nearby field..."

The demon laughed again.

"Well for starters…~" The demon suddenly changed. A tail grew out and snaked through the air, while two horns grew from his head. A pair of black, bat-like wings sprouted from his back. "You DID summon a demon. Second~" A little smirk spread across his face. "I'm a lust demon~"

Arthur's eyes widened in shock.

"A… lust demon?"

His smirk spread wider as the demon stepped closer.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred lifted Arthur's chin and leaned down so close their noses nearly touched before whispering a seductive 'yes.' Amusement flickered through his eyes as Arthur blushed.

"O-oh… Splendid…" The emerald-eyed boy stuttered as he pushed Alfred away. "O-odd… You don't look like a demon… In fact, you look like a human…"

Arthur frowned and crossed his arms, obviously expecting an explanation to his observations, as the bespeckled demon chuckled.

"Well, not all of us demons are ugly monsters~ Most of us have human forms, but!" He pointed to himself, "The ones like me, who have human like bodies in our natural form, are fallen angels. Generally, anyway! There _are _a few exceptions, those are rare."

"I see…" Arthur nodded in understanding before continuing, "Well, anyway, I see no need for you being here as you are a lust demon, so I might as well send you back…"

He crossed over to where he left his book and began to flip the pages, searching for the return spell. Eyes widening in panic, Alfred grabbed Arthur away from the book, holding him close.

"No! No! No! No! Please! I've waited so long to see you again! You can't jus send me away now!" His panic subsided, a smirk that was quickly becoming familiar graced his face as he remembered something. "Besides~ Now that you've summoned me, rules state you gotta give me some type of mission, job, whatever before I can leave~!"

Arthur sighed.

"Why am I not surprised?" he half-mumbled. "But what the hell can I do with you? I have no need for a lust demon..." He twitched as he trailed off.

The demon pouted childishly at Arthur.

"No need at all?~" He whined before the pout melted into another devilish smirk. "'Cuz I can think of a few things you could do with me~"

Alfred snaked a hand down and squeezed Arthur's ass.

Gasping, his blush came back full force, and he shoved Alfred away.

"H-hell no! I-I don't n-need th-that!" He shouted.

Chuckling at Arthur's reaction, Alfred continued his suggestions, "Well, then~ Not much more you can do with me. You could use me to make money, I suppose… Or if there's anyone you want to die of exhaustion from sex… Or you could just use me as arm candy to show off!~"

Alfred was obviously getting more and more amused as he listed off his uses.

Arthur thought over his choices. 'The arm candy thing's not a bad idea…' He shook off his thoughts.

"N-no…" he sighed, "… But if I want to get rid of you…"

"No choice~" Alfred finished in an almost sing-song voice, smirking one more.

"… I suppose when I'm more comfortable…"

Arthur shuddered at the thought, whether in excitement or disgust the demon couldn't tell. He raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Yes?~"

"N-nothing… Erm…" Arthur scratched his head nervously. "Oh Jesus… How am I supposed to explain this to my classmates…? Their bound to know sooner or later…"

Alfred chuckled at Arthur's plight.

"You choose arm candy then? … I could just be a 'pen-pal' that moved here~"

"M-mhm," Arthur nodded shakily, "… B-but no funny business… Understand?"

The blue-eyed demon couldn't help but smirk amusedly at the obviously unnerved teen.

"Oh, I'm so disappointed~! But I understand."

"G-good," Arthur looked down at his shoes as he replied. "I-I suppose w-we're roommates now, too…"

He felt his eye twitch at the thought. He had never had a roommate. They kept switching out before they even moved in because everyone feared he would do something to them, like sic his 'magical friends' on them. This, in Arthur's opinion, was complete rubbish. The creatures they were afraid of were the very things they made fun of Arthur for believing in!

Pushing these thoughts from his head, Arthur was greeted to the sight of a grinning Alfred.

"Roommates?~" He tilted his head. "I'm perfectly fine with this arrangement~"

"I bet you are…" The irritated teen grumbled as he glanced at the nearby clock. "Christ, late for my next class…"

He quickly walked over to a spot near the door where he had left his school things. He hurriedly threw on a black button up over the undershirt he was wearing and slung the bag over his shoulder.

He nearly jumped when he turned to find Alfred right next to him.

"So~" the demon wrapped an arm around Arthur's waist, "Do I get to tag along?~ Y'know," He smirked again. Arthur was starting to whether it was more attractive or annoying… Definitely annoying. "You show me around~"

Alfred was almost surprised that the glare sent his way didn't burn holes in him.

"I suppose," Arthur gritted out as he ripped himself out of the other's grasp.

The demon grinned at the, in his opinion, adorable attitude the teen was showing.

"Great!~ But, if I'm gonna be arm candy, don't we have to act like we're a couple?~"

Arthur mentally cursed his oversight.

"I-I… d-don't…" He let out a defeated sigh, causing that damnable smirk to once again make an appearance. "W-well, you just moved here today… Therefore… it'll take s-some time b-before we pretend, and I repeat PRETEND… that we're a together… I don't want to make myself seem easy…"

The smirk disappeared, only to be replaced by a pout just as bad.

"But we're supposed to be pan-pals, remember? We could have been together before!"

The whine seemed to kick in some of Arthur's backbone as he seemed surer of himself when he next spoke.

"G-give it a week or two…! Then we'll _pretend_ to go out." He said sternly.

Alfred rolled his eyes childishly, giving Arthur a petulant 'fine!' His demeanor changed back to mischievous a second later, chuckling at an overlooked detail.

"But I can hit on you of course~ Flirting always comes before a relationship, right?~"

Arthur sighed in defeat.

"I suppose."

Just then a shrill ring sounded.

"… Damn I'm late again…" The green-eyed boy muttered in frustration.

Alfred switched back to his human form, horns slipping underneath golden hair and wings and tail shrinking into nothingness.

"So, where we goin' first?~"

Arthur sped past the demon as if hoping to out run him, shouting a quick 'Mathematics!' over his shoulder.

Following a short ways behind, Alfred couldn't help but grin and stare at the other boy's ass.


End file.
